


Baby, You Shine Diamond-Bright

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Hair Pulling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Squeezing, Teasing, deep fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin and Dan "hook up" during a con.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

The con was alive with fans of every stripe: from video game enthusiasts to cosplayers and everyone in between. Dan had left to go to the bathroom and Arin suddenly realized that he needed to go too. He excused himself and hurried to the bathrooms in the off-limits areas reserved for the special guests of the con. Dan was the only other person in the bathroom and Arin mentally celebrated. This would make executing his plan so much easier.

"Come here often?" Arin sidled up to Dan and unzipped his pants with a salacious smirk. Dan chuckled and glanced over knowingly. He was meticulously drying his hands when Arin pulled him into an empty stall. The space was cramped and intimate.

"Arin, what are you-" The gamer put a hand over Dan's mouth and sat on the toilet, pulling the singer towards him by the pockets. He fumbled with Dan's belt and zipper, freeing the singer's half-hard cock from his pants. Dan opened his mouth to protest, but the wet suction of Arin's mouth made him rethink his chiding remark.

Dan always had a really hard time saying no to any of Arin's weird sexual plans. He hated the idea of getting caught, but whenever the gamer wrapped those plush lips around Dan's weeping erection, he always mentally cursed how good the gamer could make him feel, trouble be damned.

"Nnngh, Arin...." Dan's voice seemed loud in the empty restroom. He buried a hand in the gamer's smooth hair and yanked as Arin slid deeper, saliva making every movement sinfully slick. It didn't take very long for Dan to come, spilling his load greedily across the gamer's waiting tongue. Arin pulled off of him and wiped at his mouth with a self-confident smile.

"You know," The gamer offered as they snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall back towards the main convention hall, "I have this hotel room nearby that's been getting really lonely lately. I was wondering if you'd like to stop by, say, later tonight?" Arin raised an eyebrow and Dan chuckled.

"It wouldn't happen to be the same hotel that I'm staying in, would it?" Dan fell right into the bit, chuckling at the fact that Arin was trying to pick him up (they had been dating for the past three years, having known each other for eons before that), to go back to the hotel room (that they shared) and share some clandestine tryst or one night stand.

"The very same. So, I'll see you at 8, then?" Arin confirmed, cracking his neck and his knuckles, readying himself for another hour-long panel.

"It's a date." Dan laughingly agreed.

*****

The day ended uneventfully and everyone looked tired and energized at the same time. Dan walked with Arin up to their room and the gamer slid the key into the slot, slipping in first. "Knock in a few." Arin said, closing the door. He rushed to the bathroom and spritzed on some new cologne, hoping that his ripe smell underneath it all wouldn't scare Dan off. Dan counted off the minutes and got bored after three, lightly rapping on the door to his own hotel room. The door clicked open and Arin stood there, as if he was a completely different person. His voice was huskier, inviting and dangerous all at once,

"Hey there. Glad you could make it." He held open the door for Dan who stepped inside. His back hit the wall as Arin pressed him against it hungrily. Dan was a weak helpless mess under those searching fingers pressing tight against the front of his jeans, heavy and teasing.

The gamer’s breath was a poisonous balm against his throat as Arin nipped along his jaw. It made Dan’s knees weak. The sharp scent of the gamer's cologne was overpowering his senses deliciously. Dan had never felt more ravenous as those fingers pulled heady moans from his throat.

"Nnngh, Arin..." The singer's fingers gripped tight handfuls of Arin's shirt, pulling the gamer closer. He crashed his mouth against Arin's, tasting the heavy tang of lust on the gamer's tongue as it darted teasingly into his mouth.

"You did so well for me, today, baby." Arin purred into Dan's ear, making the singer shiver, "I know it's not always what you want to do, but I just couldn't help myself. You're always so delicious. I want you all to myself." Arin's wandering hands scraped along Dan's ribs, sliding up to brush across the singer's sensitive nipples. Dan's knees nearly buckled.

"Ohh, fuck me..." Dan whimpered, clinging to the gamer's toned shoulders.

"All night long, if that's what you want, baby." Arin whispered, fully intending to keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan clenched the pillow in white-knuckled fingers, his mouth slack in pleasure. A sloppy line of saliva was seeping from the side of his mouth. Arin was a slick two knuckles deep and pushing in further, making Dan's legs twitch uncontrollably. The gamer twisted his fingers and a sharp whimper flew from Dan's open mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself that much?" Arin pulled his fingers out a little and shoved back in slowly, easing the singer into the full stretch. Dan just hugged the pillow tighter and moaned, gnawing his lip. His body was doing plenty of talking.

His muscles clenched greedily around Arin's fingers, hips pushing back against those scissoring digits. A long sultry groan was muffled in the sheets as Arin added another finger, relishing the small mewling noises that speckled the crisp white sheets.

"Nnngh, fuck!" Dan's single curse made Arin's lip curl like a sinister villain. He could always tell that Dan was getting high off of the gamer's fingers when he started to swear.

"Not enough for you, baby?" Arin twisted and stretched his fingers again, hearing a breathy whine. The gamer left tinglingly light kisses along Dan's smooth, broad back, his breath making the singer shudder beneath him. Dan trembled under the gamer's skilled fingers.

"Did you want my cock instead?" Arin's suggestion made Dan's body clamp around his knuckles.

"Oh, fuck yes..." The singer's insatiable tone was unmistakable. Arin pulled his fingers free and drizzled some lube onto his cock, smearing the rest against Dan's twitching hole. The singer nearly purred. He was _so_ ready. Arin steadied himself on his knees and lined himself up. Dan was gripping the pillow like a lifeline, a wet spot was forming on the sheets from his uncontrollable excitement.

A long sultry sound broke the tense silence as Arin pushed in agonizingly slowly. Dan was shivering, feeling his body opening up deliciously to Arin's velvet hardness. The singer bit his lip again as Arin continued his slow sure movements, sliding slick and hot into Dan's prepared hole.

"Mmm...nngh....fuck." Dan's voice was a satisfied mumble against the sheets. Arin finally pressed their hips together, giving a deep push against the singer's pale backside, feeling Dan's muscles clamp around him teasingly.

"You're so fucking tight, baby. You feel so good..." Arin's hands trailed down Dan's back to his hips, pulling out and pushing back in, slow and deep. The singer felt like he was going out of his mind. Every agonizing push of Arin's hips against his ass made Dan clench his muscles. It was such a natural involuntarily movement, as if they were made to fit together like this.

"Fuck...." Dan slurred into the sheets, "Feels good, Arin." Dan was high out of his mind on pleasure, feeling those squeezing fingers against his hips, kneading and greedy. Every tense push of Arin's hips forced another groan from Dan's parched throat. The desire was smoldering between them and he loved every second if it.

But Dan wanted so much more. He longed to feel Arin driving into him with long lusty strokes, pushing him down to the sheets, doing him so dirty that they both fell over the edge together. He wanted uncontrollable, wicked lust.

"Ohhhh, give it to me..." Dan's pleading words were more than enough to spark that sinful clench in the pit of Arin's stomach as he sped up the pace, burying a hand in those tangled locks. Dan's voice was a slurry of curses as Arin drove into him, setting a punishing pace. The singer's voice was ragged as his body clenched around the gamer's thick sex, wanting it all faster, deeper, harder, until he saw stars.

Arin's tight grip on his scalp and those sharp nails digging into his hip. It was such a glorious mix of pleasure and pain and soon Dan was begging. Begging Arin to never stop, to give it all to him. He wanted _more_!

"Fuck, Dan! Aaahh!!" Arin's hips were pressed tight to the singer's ass as he shot his load, thick and hot into Dan's shuddering body. The singer groaned as every muscle tensed, feeling his release spurt against his stomach, a quickly cooling patch of wetness. Proof of their explosive coupling.

Arin had a hard time not just collapsing in exhaustion over Dan's slim body, but he carefully laid himself down over the singer's back, snuggling against those bouncy curls, kissing the singer's cheek appreciatively.

"You're amazing, babydoll." Arin purred. Dan turned his head and heaved a contented sigh,

"You're amazing." He wiggled his hips appreciatively as best he could with Arin lying on top of him.

"Want to shower with me?" Arin struggled to sit up and slipped out of the singer's body, watching Dan shudder in the afterglow.

"Always." Came the half-sleepy reply.


End file.
